User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Discussion of the Week: Symbiotic Relationships
Hello, and to Discussion of the Week! This week we look at the special relationships between different species! Yama Tsukami/Yama Kurai and the Great Thunderbugs Sometimes as Yama Tsukami/Yama Kurai eat whole forests and lakes, they will also suck up and eat Great Thunderbugs. From the Yama Tsukami pretty much being a special environment for them, they become quite different from the normal Great Thunderbugs and develop differently compared to them. From this, the Great Thunderbug swarms are known to protect their host from attackers. Ceadeus, Luminous Bacteria, and Algae Ceadeus has a special relationship with an algae, which is the reason why it has its beard. It farms for the algae with its beard and uses the glow from the luminous bacteria as a form of photosynthesis. With this algae, Ceadeus can spend longer times under the depths without having to come up for air. When it needs air, it will swim up with a burst of speed and jump out of the water for a breath. It is estimated a Ceadeus can hold its breath for about several months. Goldbeard Ceadeus's color is said to be caused by the luminous bacteria, making it glow a shiny gold. Unlike Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus never has to come up for air from the many pieces of algae it has grown. Zinogre and Thunderbugs Thunderbugs are known to be preyed upon by Garwga and try their best to avoid being eaten by the Bird Wyverns. So what do they do to avoid being eaten by the Garwga? They gather around the Garwga's main predator, Zinogre! In return, from protecting the Thunderbugs, Zinogre gets a source to help it charge up into its fully charged state. Estrellian and the Star Butterflies Like Zinogre, Estrellian have an unusual relationship with a particular insect species, called a Star Butterfly. These insects are used to help Estrellian hunt better and become more active. These insects are attracted to a unique energy that Estrellian produce, that Estrellian use to manipulate them to do what the Estrellian wants. Estrellian can manipulate the Star Butterflies to act as armor to protect themselves from some attacks, swarm around prey, and even manipulate them to explode on impact to deal heavy damage to prey. An Estrellian's primary use for the Star Butterflies is to increase its own strength, agility, and activities in order to better allow it to hunt. To do so Estrellian will gather the insects to charge themselves up with the energy from them. Gammoth and the Popo Popo, the favorite prey of Tigrex! With such little protection, Popo are easy prey for just about any large predator. But what if they lived alongside a giant protecting her young? And than you have Gammoth's and Popo's relationship! Though adult Gammoth are giants with no major predators, young Gammoth are potential prey for many predators. From this young Gammoth are snowy white in color, allowing them to camouflage themselves in snowy environments. When Gammoth have young with them, they are known to live in harmony with herds of Popo until their young are large enough to protect themselves. While in the herd of Popo, Gammoth act as guards, for not just their young, but for the whole Popo herd. The main reason why Gammoth travel with the Popo is because, there is more potential targets for predators to choose from. Brachydios and its Slime Mold Not many know this but, Brachydios's slime mold is actually alive! Its slime mold forms a special bond with them. Its horn holds a supply of it. This slime is explosive and can be activated by Brachydios from something in its saliva and horn. It reacts to Brachydios when it becomes enraged and will explode on impact, spreading spores instantly. As it explodes, spores go into the air and land on to Brachydios, growing into the slime mold. This Slime Mold grows all over Brachydios's body. Usually, the slime mold is living in harmony with Brachydios. Both spreading spores and exploding at the same time but, sometimes the slime mold remains dormant on a surface even after exploding. If something like crustal movement or eruptions happens than the long dormant slime mold becomes active again. This long dormant slime mold has accumulated power while being dormant and has massive explosive power. This special slime mold is used for sex appeal, showing off a Brachydios's strength. This slime mold is the reason why some Brachydios go to Ingle Isle. Powerful individuals that gain this new powerful explosive slime become Raging Brachydios and this slime mold seems to be related to the reason why those Brachydios get so big. Inagami and Bamboo Though it is unknown what the bamboo gets in return, Inagami has evolved a special relationship with it. Many of an its body parts have evolved to fit within the Bamboo Forest, such as its tail, horns, and face. The horns and tail in particular have changed due to a long term, unique symbiosis with the bamboo. With its tail, Inagami is able to summon bamboo in an instant! It is unknown how it is able to summon the bamboo from underground but it is believed to be able to do this by its tail being an enrichment for the bamboo rhizomes, making them grow very quickly, using the bamboo itself as a weapon to catch foes off guard. Poborubarumu and the Hollow Parasite Huh? This one might surprise people! Some people might think that drum under its tail is just a bony attachment but, it really isn't... It is actually a giant, hollow parasite attached to the bottom of its tail! Poborubarumu uses the parasite as a drum to buff and heal itself with specific songs. But this isn't only for Poborubarumu. The hollow parasite also is healed by the many songs. Taikun Zamuza and Mushrooms A crab and mushrooms, two words I never thought I would use as a relationship! Taikun Zamuza have a special relationship with a mushroom found in the Tide Island caves. These mushrooms help attach dirt and rocks to the Taikun Zamuza's outer shell. From Taikun Zamuza absorbing the mushrooms, it helps cover the outer shell with rocks and dirt, making it blend into the caves. Some of the mushrooms can be seen in the dirt and when attacked, the mushrooms will shoot out spores into the atmosphere to blind attackers for both offense and defense. In return, the Taikun Zamuza transports the mushrooms to different cave systems, allowing them to grow and spread further. The longer the mushrooms are on a Taikun Zamuza, the harder they are to get off a Taikun Zamuza. Gurenzeburu and Herbivores Why hi Gurenzeburu! It is nice to see you again! Anyway, Gurenzeburu is known to protect the herbivores of the Highlands for unknown reasons, despite its title. It'll attack large predatory monsters to protect them and even demonstrate its aggression on them! Talk about a tough body guard... Slicemargl and Herbivores Oh god... I didn't want to mention this guy but, since it has a similar mind to Gurenzeburu... Oh well! Slicemargl are a highly aggressive, yet peaceful, species that prefer to be alone. They can actually be seen living in harmony with Popo, Anteka, Bullfango, and even Blango. Slicemargl will go as far as protecting these monsters, much like how Gurenzeburu does. Unlike Gurenzeburu, this monster prefers to hunt for prey that is a worthy challenge to take down. Guanzorumu and Egyurasu Finally, the newest symbiotic relationship! Guanzorumu and its slaves, Egyurasu! Though Egyurasu are quite timid in nature, Guanzorumu forces them to fight alongside it. If Guanzorumu is attacked, Egyurasu will immediately swarm around anything that seems to be the attacker. If Guanzorumu lets out a roar, the Egyurasu will immediately rush to where it is at. Not much else is known thus far so, we wait for April 21st to see what it can do! Honorable Mentions *Gobul and Luminous Bacteria. *Gureadomosu and a special moss. Questions *Which symbiotic relationship do you like the most? *Which symbiotic relationship don't you like? *Do you like the idea of monsters having relationships like this? *Which two existing monsters would you like to have a symbiotic relationship? *If you could make a monster with a symbiotic relationship, what kind of symbiotic relationship would you give it? *Did you learn something new after reading the info on this DotW? *Did any of this info surprise you in anyway? *Do you wonder if Capcom has more relationships like this planned? *If you were Guanzorumu, what would you have the Egyurasu do for you? Category:Blog posts Category:Discussion of the Week Blogs